Current methods for identifying offerings of most interest (i.e., most relevance) to consumers by using collected data describing attributes of the consumers and items being offered to the consumers for purchase exhibit a plurality of problems that make current systems insufficient, ineffective and/or the like. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such methods have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.